Book One: Unfortunate Origins
by James R Ward
Summary: When a young man from our world somehow arrives in a game he hasn't played yet, how will his presence affect the story? Will he ever find a way back home? Will our young, un-suspecting hero fall in love? Will he want to go home? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Who turned on the damn light?" a body called from it's prone position in the middle of a field, lying face first in the grass.

Tall arched ruins were dotted around everywhere, giving the place a semblance of history; that it was once important to it's long dead users. With a grunt, the young man rolled over to reveal a face of 23 years. Young, but experienced a little ways in the way of the world. The jaw of the man was lined with a slight black stubble. Long enough to be there; short enough to leave for a month or two. Slowly, the man ran a hand through his thick, shoulder length black hair that fell neatly in chopped lines from the centre parting he sported.

The man quickly opened his brown eyes, only to squeeze them shut again when he stared straight into the sun, cursing profusely as he ran a hand over his slightly tanned face. "Great, fell asleep drunk outside. Last time I go drinking with Dan and Clarice…" he muttered angrily, pushing himself up from the ground, only to here the dull clank of metal hitting metal. The man froze in place, lifting his arms quickly to pat his body, his eyes bulged when he heard the dull clank of metal on metal in some places. His head snapped down to his body, only to see a body clad in a lightweight but sturdy leather armour, exposing his upper arms and under his forearms. As he looked further down, he spotted two sword handles, one on each hip.

Further down his body, leather armour protected all of his legs before the leather disappeared into his metal boots. The metal in the armour, seemed to shimmer in the light as it captivated him. Slowly, he leant down a little, reaching out an armoured fingertip to touch the plate. A dull, shifting weight on his back snapped his arm behind him to grasp it reflexively, only to grab onto a pole of metal. As he lifted the object up and over his head, he gasped when he bore witness to the most elegant bow he'd ever seen. Sure, he'd seen pictures of archers in the British museums, even seen a few preserved ones there alongside them; but the last thing he'd dreamed of was a bow that looked as if it could be either a long bow or short bow.

It was somewhere in the middle.

As his dark brown eyes glanced over it quickly, he spotted several noticeable things about it. The metal from his armour seemed to form the shape of it, and an almost invisible string held the two ends together. The ends were drawn into points and tipped with a bright red tip, making the silver and blue metal look as if it were stained with blood. As his hands glided over it, a rattling on his back alerted him to the quiver he assumed he was carrying, and when he reached behind and plucked an arrow, he smiled as he loaded the bow with said arrow and lined up a target in the trunk of an unlucky tree. With a barely noticeable wince, he pulled back the string and held his left forearm straight, aiming the arrows flight.

With a satisfactory twang followed by a dull thunk, the arrow imbedded itself an inch or two lower than he planned, but still sunk deep enough to tell him he wouldn't get that arrow back. With a grin he realised something there and then as the reality of the situation dawned on him. Right now, he wasn't a young man who was all but ignored by most people he came into contact with. He wasn't a gamer anymore. Right now, he could be anyone he wanted to be. Right now, he wanted to be an archer wherever he'd woken up.

The sound of a twig snapping behind him wiped the smile off his face as he spun around and darted behind the tree he shot. Seconds past, the sounds of more twigs snapping froze him in place, breath coming out in quick pants. _Maybe these guys might know why I'm in this thing_, he thought with sudden realisation. With a small shuffle, he poked his head around the tree slightly to spot zombie like creatures in plated suits of armour, some smaller ones carrying bows and arrows themselves. A taller one, obviously the leader suddenly halted, drawing a closed fist up to head height. The man held his breath suddenly as he watched the creature tilt it's armoured head up slightly and give a few loud sniffs before it slowly looked towards the tree he was hiding behind.

The man was frozen in place through fear, but just as the huge creature took a large step forwards, the tip of a sword erupted through it's chest cavity before the sword was retracted and the creature fell flat on it's face. A number of other creatures around it fell at roughly the same time. Some ran around flailing their arms as they spontaneously burst into fire, some fell to sword wounds and a few fell to well placed arrow shots. The blood drained from the mans face when he laid eyes on the creatures and his saviour for the first _real_ time. These were Darkspawn. That was the Grey Warden from the trailers, tattoo and all.

He was in Dragon age origins.

He was in a _video game_… that he hadn't even played yet.

Sure, he knew one or two characters and a generalisation of the storyline… but that was about it. With a quick shake of his head, he returned to the problem at hand; certain death. Well, if he was going to have anything to say about that particular subject, it was that he wasn't going down as a coward hiding behind a tree from a bunch of pixels. With a small grunt, he swung around the tree, loading one of the arrows into his bow as he lined up a rough shot; having only ever shot a bow once before in his life, he was pretty much making it up as he went along. The whistling of the arrow flying through the air and the small cry of pain was enough to spread a grin across his face, "I hit one!" he called out unnecessarily, momentarily lost in his moment of triumph.

It would have been better for him, had the archer next to the one he'd hit hadn't turned around and took aim. "Oh shit!" he called out, diving through the air as the arrow flew through where he'd been only a moment before. The man landed with a dull thud on his stomach before he flipped onto his back preparing to get back up when a growl behind him froze him in his tracks. Slowly and reluctantly, the man looked up to see one of the more common Darkspawn look down at him, growling dangerously as the creatures 'lips' rippled for added effect. "Come on, seriously? Do you guys actually play _fair_?" He exclaimed, throwing his bow to the side for a moment and pulling out a short sword as he held it in both hands, horizontally blocking the vertical swing of the creature.

As the two swords came into contact, the man let out an anguished cry of pain. His arms felt as if they'd been shattered, but he held the sword there, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. They held it for what felt an eternity, but the brute strength that the creature had caused the mans arms to shake, his own sword lowering dangerously close. With a cry of desperate desire to live, the man brought his leg in a ninety degree arc, kicking the creature in the face, confusing it. Panting, the man stood up, his legs less than stable. As he drew the second short sword and held one in each, he spun them in his hands, favouring a forward grip. He stood there, defiant. The two stared each other off before they charged simultaneously, the Darkspawn raising it's long sword over it's head. The man was preparing for an embarrassing end when he noticed his enemy had all but disappeared.

With a surprised yelp, the man tripped and slid on his front, feeling a small slice over his right eye. It started at his eyebrow and he could feel the cut go all the way down to his cheek bone. Ignoring the pain in a rush of adrenaline, he spun on his back and expected his enemy to be stood over him, readying the final blow when he spotted said adversary rolling around in the dirt, having a fistfight with the Grey Warden. The fight continued for several minutes before the Warden managed to draw a dagger of some sort before he slashed the creatures neck open, killing it instantly.

The man stood up after a second, shaking the blood off the dagger before he slid it into the scabbard and walking over to the downed man. "What's your name, boy?" the Warden asked.

The man panicked, attempting to find a suitable name for Dragon age. With a wicked sense of irony, he smirked a little when he replied, "Revan. Revan Shan at your service." Revan replied, grasping the Wardens outstretched hand and standing upright. _Score one for KotOR_ _references! _Revan thought gleefully. "May I ask what yours is?" he asked, retrieving his momentarily lost bow. "Name is Kaiden. Kaiden Cousland." Kaiden returned, looking at his companions to check them over. With a grim smile, Revan nodded at each of the Warden's companions individually before his eyes settled on the Warden once more as he stepped over to what appeared to be _something_ orange. Revan couldn't tell from the angle he was at.

As Revan stood there, leaning against a tree, his bow held lazily in his left hand, he heard a smooth but cold voice speak up from a ramp in the ruins near where he'd woken up. "Well, well, what have we here?" a woman's voice called out. Revan was up and aiming an arrow at her in the blink of an eye, still on edge from his previous encounter only moments ago. He strafed to the right to get a clear shot if it came to it, but when his eyes settled on the woman standing there; he froze. The woman stood there, smirking at his stupefied expression as she sauntered down the ramp.

As Revan's eyes roamed her body and her attire, he was shocked that she wasn't in the slightest bit, well… _cold_. She had raven black hair with a swept fringe and bangs whilst the rest was pulled into an attractive ponytail. Around her torso was only what he assumed could be a purple scarf with a hood. No bra, nothing. On her left arm, travelling from her shoulder to her fingers was a black and purple feather accessory that was surprisingly attractive on her as well. The same material was used to make the black pants she seemed to be wearing as well. Her face was another thing entirely to her body. Her features were sharp, but to a measured degree. He face held a certain aura to it of independence and power. Her lips were a powerful and lustful red, making Revan wince slightly for a second. Her eyes were a pale yellow, surrounded by an attractive amount of black eyeliner and eye shadow.

All in all, Revan was _very_ attracted.

As she looked back at Kaidon, Revan kept his eyes on her as she continued speaking, "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger picking amidst a corpse whose bones have long been cleaned?" She asked, causing Kaidon to straighten up ever so slightly as he tensed. Revan took this all in with weary eyes. "Or merely an intruder, come into the Darkspawn filled wilds of mine to search for easy prey?" She finished, coming to a stop before Revan, keeping her back to him all the while.

A tingling of Revans skin made him lose his concentration on the woman as he looked down and around his surroundings, wondering just what that sensation was. "So what say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in a sign of authority. "Intruder? And just how are these _your_ wilds?" Kaidon asked, he too crossed his arms in defiance, slightly spreading his legs as if he was preparing to fight. A cold chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she replied, "Because I know them only as one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" She asked, brushing a dark bang out of her field of vision as she glanced behind her to view Revan momentarily.

"I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered, 'Why are they here?'" She drawled, walking forwards a few steps towards the unflinching Grey Warden. She stalked past the Warden as all eyes followed her until she came to the edge of the cliff, "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" She asked, more out of curiosity than an actual demand. "Don't answer her, she looks Chasid, and that means others must be nearby." One of the armoured companions muttered to his leader.

He was a blonde man with shortly cropped hair wearing a defiant and slightly ill looking expression. His armoured hands balled themselves into fists on more than one occasion in his small sentence; his weight shifted from side to side as he fidgeted. All in all, Revan assumed he was a mere raw recruit and was extremely surprised he wasn't doing the same but brushed it off as shock. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" The woman asked amusedly, lifting her arms up and making a swooping movement for added effect.

"Yes, swooping is bad." The recruit replied quietly, squinting his eyes at the woman. "She's the witch of the wilds, she is! She'll turn us all into toads!" Another young man called out, his back was to Revan so he couldn't make out which one it was. Suddenly, all humour in the woman was lost as she stood there, hands on hips, looking down at the gathered assembly of men. "Witch of the wilds? Such idle fantasies, these legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilised." She demanded, looking at Kaidon, who Revan was stood behind.

"My name is Kaidon Cous-" He began but was cut off rudely, "No not you, the man behind you." She said quickly with a wave of the hand.

Revan was at a loss for words, and began to open and close his mouth as he looked towards the Warden before him who merely encouraged him. In a small voice he called out, "Revan. Revan Shan." With a small, a barely perceptible smile, the woman called out, "And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?" She finished, looking around at the small group before her with a single raised eyebrow.

"'Here no longer?' You stole them didn't you? Your some kind of… sneaky… witch thief!" The young blonde man accused, causing Revan to snicker a little from behind. "How very eloquent. Tell me, how does someone steal from dead men?" Morrigan wondered, teasingly tapping her forefinger against her bottom lip. She was enjoying this, that much was evident. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them. Immediately." The rookie edge to his voice was completely lost now, causing Revan to do a double take for a moment, but he none the less stood at the back quietly watching the whole ordeal.

"I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer, if you wish. I am not threatened." Morrigan replied equally as defiant. "Tell us who, or face the consequences." Kaidon demanded, gripping the handle of his sword. "T'was my mother, in fact." Morrigan called out immediately. Revan wasn't sure if the threatening thing was a bluff on Morrigan's part or she just wanted to tell him, either way it didn't matter anymore. "Is this some kind of joke?" Kaidon demanded, crossing his arms once more as he took a step forward.

"If so, it seems the truthful rather than funny sort, no?" She asked, amused once more. "Though not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow, as well as toads." She said quickly, aiming it at a man who had just opened his mouth to speak until she cut him off. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask for your papers, if you like." Morrigan offered, earning a group nod from the team, with Revan in the back. When the team of Warden's began to move out, Revan was just left standing there, wondering just what the hell to do.

"Kaidon!" He called out, placing his bow on his back. When the Warden turned to look at Revan, he asked, "May I accompany you? I have nowhere to go." Revan requested, holding his arms out at his sides for added effect. When Kaidon smiled and nodded, Revan ran to catch up for all he was worth. This would be… entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so I thought I'd post this, I wrote it recently when I fist started watching Dragon age video's and reading the stories... So i guess you can call this a test? :) Tell me what you think.

If it continues, the romances whill be like this;

**KaidonXLelliana (or however you spell it)**

**MorriganXOC  
><strong>

**OCXOC**

Other's may come in time... buut, yeah, that's all I've got, :3

**RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have returned from the wilds. Have you been successful?" The ageing man asked from his place before the great fire. The men had been out all day, only receiving a small respite at Flemmeth's humble abode. Revan, being new to the whole 'being in a video game' thing, was still the quiet observer, watching people and gauging their reactions.

"We have." Kaidon replied, handing what looked like four small vials filled with an eerie black liquid and the papers over to the man. "Good, I've had the circle mages preparing, we can begin immediately… wait, why are there _four_ vials?" the old man asked, only just noticing. Kaidon and Alistair looked sheepish for a moment before Kaidon and Alistair pointed at each other at the same time whilst simultaneously accusing the other of it being their idea.

Duncan never batted an eye.

Revan meanwhile, burst out laughing at the comical sight. After a few moments of rib shattering laughter, the young man pulled himself up, his left hand on his side from a laughing stitch. "I suppose the vial is for him?" the elderly man asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Alistair and Kaidon both nodded mutely, until Kaidon spoke up, "We saved him from Darkspawn. He may not look like he knows how to hold a bow-"

"Hey!"

"-but he's a good shot. The man has talent… sir!" Kaidon stepped back, crossing his arms before him as respect. Without another word, the elder man began walking off, motioning for the others to follow closely.

* * *

><p>The temple was old. <em>Really<em> old.

Revan paced backwards and forwards, still feeling out of place. Only hours ago, he'd _killed_. The fact that this wasn't a video game didn't help the matter. If he sucked it up and tried to ignore it, maybe he could settle with killing Darkspawn, but what if they were attacked by men and women on the paths away from… _Ostagar_ as the Warden's called it. And what a _perfect_ time to arrive in the damn game as well. Later that night, the last glorious battle against the Darkspawn was to take place, to secure all of Ferelden against the horror of the Blight.

Despite the few lives he'd taken, despite his lack of skill, despite his physical prowess his mind drifted back to Morrigan. Would he ever see her again? He knew she was a party member in the game and a possible romance for Kaidon, but if he had _any_ chance of seeing her again, he'd have to survive the night.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it." The redheaded warrior spoke, fear etches in his voice as Revan himself came out of his thoughts, placing a hand on the pommels of his two daggers. He'd changed them earlier in favour of the loss in weight.

"Are you blubbering again?" The other, tanned man demanded, shooting the redhead evils. "Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?" The first man spoke arrogantly, pointing at the camp as he spoke. With a scoff, the second man turned his back to the first, "Maybe it's tradition, maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Revan, coming to a stop next to a silent Kaidon spoke up, glaring at Kaidon as he did so, "I don't like this any more that you do." and began pacing once more, running a metal covered hand through his hair, wincing a little as the clawed fingers on his right hand caught his scalp. "I only know that my wife is in Highever with a baby on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair." the first finished lamely, hanging his head in sorrow.

Revan, forgetting his momentary anger and annoyance walked over and patted the larger man on the back gently, whispering encouragement.

The sudden voice of the old man; who Revan had learned was called Duncan, startled them all, "At last, we come to the joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on edge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of the blood of the Darkspawn, and mastered their taint." Duncan finished the monologue, coming to a standstill as he stood over the table with a large silver goblet on it. Soldier boy number one looked petrified, so did Revan truth be told.

"We're, we're going to drink the _blood_ of those _things_?" Revan exclaimed, pointing in the general direction of the wilds to emphasise his point.

A nod.

"Their _blood_."

Another nod.

"Am I speaking another _language_? He asked, looking at an unblinking Kaidon. "Their _blood_," he continued, "their mother-fucking _blood_!"

Silence.

"Shall I say the words?" Alistair asked awkwardly, to which Duncan nodded and continued staring at an open mouthed Revan. If his jaw could have been touching the floor, it would have. As all convened about Alistair, Kaidon politely used his forefinger to close Revan's maw, snapping him out of his stupor. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." Alistair whispered, clinging to those few bright words of hope, and promise in a sea of dark times.

In the time Alistair had been reciting the words of ancient men and women, Duncan had silently slipped over to the table and lifted the goblet in his two hands, holding it at head height. In a commanding and booming voice, he spoke, "Daveth, step forth."

Soldier boy number two stepped us with no hesitation, grasping the goblet with confidence before throwing his head back and guzzling down the thick, dark liquid. For a few seconds, he seemed fine; that was when he began choking and convulsing violently, clawing at his skin, screaming in pain. He was on the floor, writhing in pain as he tore huge strips of flesh off his arms, his hands… his face.

Revan had to turn away to vomit. Kaidon stood there, wincing as a single tear ran down the left side of his face. Alistair stared off into the distance. Duncan watched impassively. Soldier boy one was backing up against the wall, fear written all across his face.

Eventually, Daveth lay dead at Duncan's feet, his eyes blank. "I'm sorry Daveth. Jory, step forward." The man was backed against the stone wall, pawing for his dual handed sword. "But… I have a wife. A child! Had I known…" Jory begged, bringing his weapon before him, the metal weapon shaking through fear. "There is no turning back." Duncan replied, his voice low and dangerous. "No! You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" The man begged, but before Revan, Kaidon and Alistair had an opportunity to blink, Duncan's dagger was out and through Jory's torso before anyone even knew it. "I'm sorry." Duncan whispered into his ear as he removed his blade, shaking the blood off of it before he held the goblet out to Revan. "Revan, your time has come."

Revan stepped up, trying his best to remain unafraid and every part the laid back person he was here. That was easier said than done. Here he was, a man who never should have been here. A man who was now living a lie. A man, who faced near certain death.

He didn't even remember grasping the goblet and drinking the blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, what do you think of Revan so far? :) His armour will change slightly as the story progresses. If you who are reading this have noticed from the description in the previous chapter, the armour is enchanted. The armour will grow and change as his personality and skill do the same. Any opinions on the joining chapter? I apologise for it being so short, but it's 1am and I'm tired -.-.

**And before** _anyone_ **decides to flame me on Revan being a good enough shot to be conscripted into the Wardens, people can be **_naturally_** good at things. Take my friend for example. He's been riding BMX for a few weeks, already he can do tricks I've never even heard of! All without practice as well! I'm just saying, don't flame me... maybe you'll find out why he's such a good shot later in the story ;).**

**RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get down!" Kaidon yelled as he dived for cover. Revan barely had time to jump behind a piece of rubble before a giant flaming boulder crashed straight into one of the many catapults lining the bridge exploded into a thousand splinters. Pulling his hood a little more over his head and hefting his bow in his left hand, the three Grey Wardens stood and began jogging over the large bridge. Everything looked and felt so real to Revan. It was difficult to wrap his mind around the fact that he was more than likely stuck here until he died – and that wasn't exactly a warming thought. However he'd gotten better with the bow in the hours since he'd awoken from his 'blood sleep' as he'd named it – much to Alistair's amusement.

Grunting slightly, Revan came to a quick stop and noticed a few Darkspawn overwhelming a group of soldiers down below. Moving with a quickness he'd readily practiced with the short help of Kaidon and a few other Wardens, he grasped an arrow from his quiver, notched it into his bow and fired arrow after arrow into the mass of bodies down below. He allowed himself a slightly satisfied smile when he spotted the Darkspawn dropping to arrow wounds – yes, he'd defiantly improved.

* * *

><p>As the three dodged arrow's and incoming flaming boulders, which Revan firmly made a point of informing Kaidon and Alistair about how big and… well, flaming they were, they made good time across the bridge and to the gate of the tower that they'd been sent to secure. When they got there, Revan had to stifle a sigh when he spotted soldiers running out of the gates for their lives, being chased by those disgusting animals. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Didn't I tell you this wasn't going to be easy?" Revan asked Alistair who chuckled slightly and got to work chopping at the Darkspawn, Kaidon at his side. As Revan hung back and proceeded to pump them full of arrows, he spotted a Darkspawn slip past the two warriors and head straight for him. Momentarily, he considered running but then realised he'd just get a sword to the back – not a good career move. Not having enough time to shoot him, Kaidon sprinted forwards and ducked under the horizontal slash the Darkspawn attempted. With a quick headbutt, he stunned his foe but didn't have time to capitalise the moment as the creature slogged him in the gut. Wincing and having the air forced out of him, he brought his bow up before him and attempted to hit the Darkspawn in the face with it – what he wasn't counting on was the Darkspawn grabbing a hold of it and grinning evilly at him. Thinking on his feet Revan quickly grasped the string and took a step back before jumping in the air, using some of the tension in the bow string to help propel him forwards with slightly more force. With a satisfying crack, Revan's head crashed straight into the 'nose' of the Darkspawn and allowed Revan enough time to withdraw one of his strange swords and pierce the armor of the creature – killing it instantly. As he pulled the blade from the gut of his fallen foe, he spotted a distorted glimpse of a smaller version of the Darkspawn standing up behind him with a dagger aimed at his back. With a small flourish of his blade, Revan spun the blade in his hand and pierced the chest cavity of his foe without turning around. "Nice work." Kaidon nodded at him with a grin on his face, Alistair gave the same expression. "I try." Revan shrugged, wiping the blade of the blood on it before sheathing the mysterious blade and picking his bow back up. With a happy sigh, they stepped indoors.<p>

* * *

><p>"You know, when we were told this'd be an easy job, I just <em>knew<em> he was lying through his teeth…" Revan called out, ducking beneath a Darkspawns punch and shoving an arrow head into it's chest. "Would you _please_ stop bitching?" Alistair laughed, shoving the top of his shield into the jaw of his Darkspawn, causing it to rip off and therefore deal with the Darkspawn. "Both of you, cut it out before I let you both deal with these on your own!" Kaidon grunted, dealing with an Alpha Darkspawn as it rained blow after blow down onto his shield, not allowing him an opening. "Depends… how many more rooms do we have?" Revan asked, quickly shooting a Darkspawn sneaking up on Alistair. "Just the one." Alistair called back, decapitating his last enemy just as Kaidon slipped behind his and stabbed it in the back where they wore less armor. "C'mon, we're wasting time… though if we live through this, I'll buy you both as much ale as you want!" Kaidon said as the three of them chuckled, advancing up the stairs.

After a few steps, the three came to a heavy looking wooden door. Kaidon nodded to the two men behind him and slowly pushed the damaged door, only for it to completely fall over with a loud, echoing thud. As the three walked into the room, they spotted a grunting purple mass over by the fire. _Eating a soldier probably_, Revan thought with a shudder. He'd witnessed as much walking up the tower. Suddenly, said purple mass turned around and gave a mighty roar. Revan gazed upon the creature with giant horns and blood covered teeth with a simple nod and looked at the two men next to him, patting Kaidon on the shoulder plating as he turned around. "Well, good luck guys! I'll just be going now…" He said cheerily before Kaidon grasped his arm and quickly spun him around. Revan gave a slight whine and loaded not one, but three arrows and took aim at the now charging Ogre. As Kaidon and Alistair charged headfirst towards the Ogre, Revan let loose his three arrows and gave a satisfied 'whoop' as two hit either eye of the Ogre and the other imbedded itself into the throat of the beast. This gave Alistair enough time to leap into the air and imbed his sword up to the hilt into it's skull.

* * *

><p>After that fiasco was over and done with, Alistair along with Revan made a bee-line for the floor to ceiling windows that had long ago lost their glass whilst Kaidon lit the beacon. "Why isn't the Tyern attacking? They could be defeating the Darkspawn!" Alistair demanded, looking confused and worried as Revan remained quiet and made sure his hood remained where he'd put it what felt like a lifetime ago. He quickly realised he was enjoying hiding his face. With a shrug he continued looking down upon the battle scene, looking for any sign of the Tyern's men. "Look! There's Duncan and the King!" Kaidon called out against the whipping and howling of the wind. Following with his eyes where his comrade in arms was pointing, Revan laid eyes on two fierce warriors laying waste to the Darkspawn. "Oh no…" Revan whispered and was slightly astonished Alistair heard him when he demanded, "What? What did you see?" but all he got in return was Revan pointing a finger at an approaching Darkspawn group and a single word. "Ogre."<p>

* * *

><p>"That's not good…" Revan muttered, watching as a swarm of Darkspawn literally swarmed over the area the King and Duncan were fighting after the King was killed by the Ogre. "We should go down and help!" Alistair shouted, struggling against Kaidon as he fought against him in vain. "I need to get down there!" Alistair pleaded, struggling some more. "We'll do them no good by getting ourselves killed!" Kaidon yelled, pushing Alistair to the floor and grasping his weapons. "Guys!" Revan called out, spotting a group of Darkspawn running through the doorway with arrows flying. Kaidon took and arrow to the back whilst Alistair took one to the shoulder. Both hit the floor unconscious or dead. Revan knew not which one. "No!" He yelled in disbelief. With a roar of rage, Revan loaded arrow after arrow onto his bow, firing them as he loaded them. Each arrow quickly took down it's target though the swarm of Darkspawn just didn't seem to want to end. Eventually, after about 30 seconds of continuous fire, he ran out of arrows and hooked his bow over his shoulder. He was prepared to fight until the death. Revan was many things in his past life, but a coward wasn't one. He was getting ready to be swarmed when the Darkspawn just paused, staring him off. "Okay fella's, this can end one of two ways." Revan spoke loudly enough for the Darkspawn to hear. "One way, is that I walk out of here with your teeth hanging around my neck…" He paused for a second as that seemed to anger his foes. "The other way is that I go down with my fist down someone's throat." A Darkspawn roared somewhere near the doorway and the entire horde charged forward. Revan was pissed off at this point, and before he knew what he was doing, he had his arms stretched out before him with lightning streaming out from his finger tips, insta-cooking his foes. He hit the stone floor a full minute later, staring up at the sky with half-closed eyes with blood pooling in his mouth and a room full of bodies surrounding him. He never noticed the large Dragon on the roof looking at him with grinning eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so... figured I may as well update this as I actually enjoy writing it. I haven't played the game in a while, so don't bitch and moan how I always called them 'Darkspawn' and not their given name haha :). Okay, so I've ditched the idea of all three entering the world and just stuck with Revan. It was just going to get _really_ complicated _really_ fast if I wasn't careful. Okay, so here you guys go. Not written anything story-wise since January, so I may suck slightly. Hope you guys enjoy though! And don't forget to **RnR**!


End file.
